


cry, my love, i’m here.

by miraculia



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Heartbroken Renjun, Hopelessly in love Jeno, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Requited love(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculia/pseuds/miraculia
Summary: renjun came into his dorm that evening, eyes already red, heart already torn apart, and jeno couldn’t do anything but comfort him.





	cry, my love, i’m here.

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to another episode of dama writing a sappy kiss scene
> 
> heavily inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/23jr000/status/1045008107288506368?s=21) beautiful fan-art and i have this one sappy poem sitting in my notes for a while now.
> 
> -
> 
> beta’d by: [ginafics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginafics/pseuds/ginafics)  
> i love you :(

     “shhh, it’s alright, it’s alright renjun-ah.” jeno pulled the smaller figure closer into his embrace, thumb creating soothing circles on his back. “i’m here, so you can let it out on me.”

 

     jeno couldn’t care less about neither his damp back after the other’s non stop crying, nor his cramping thighs which were supporting the smaller on his lap. no, jeno loved renjun so much, he’d bear with it.

 

     it hurts too, seeing the love of his life cried for another man that never deserved him.

 

     renjun came into his dorm that evening, eyes already red, heart already torn apart, and jeno couldn’t do anything but comfort him.

 

     renjun buried his head deeper into jeno’s shoulder slope, his choked out cries filling the dimly lit dorm room —if only there was anything that jeno could do to ease his pain.

 

     “jeno,” renjun’s voice cracked, bringing his head to face jeno. as if jeno’s heart was being pierced by a billion needles, it stung, seeing renjun’s swollen eyes after all that crying. “yes?” was all jeno could say, curving up a weak smile, pained.

 

     another tear escaped renjun’s eye, warm as it hit jeno’s thumb that was wiping it away.

 

_ i want you to kiss me. _

 

     renjun dived in, brushing his lips against his. salty but sweet, and jeno’s muscles relaxed.

 

_ i want you to shove me and kiss me. _

 

     renjun brought his hands behind jeno’s head, pushing in deeper, rougher. his tears continued to fall, wet, and so jeno brushed them off again.

 

_ kiss me until both of our lips bruised. pour all the anger you’re feeling and shove it down my lungs. _

 

     jeno pulled back from the kiss, catching his breath. he took a great amount of time paying attention to renjun, one of his hands found its way to caress renjun’s cheek. only the pants from the two can be heard from the room at that time.

 

     but now it was jeno’s turn to reconnect them.

 

_ i want to turn that bruising kiss soft. _

 

     they went slower this time, calmer, more assured.

 

_ i want to fill your sorrow with compassion, _

 

     renjun’s uneven breathing became steadier, and jeno became braver and brought his hand up to his head and brush his hair carefully.

 

     renjun was startled at the first contact, but he let jeno continued.

 

_ and i want to turn your sadness into bliss. _

 

     as if they were made for each other, they moved in a perfect pace, and nothing else mattered to them. there were no concern, no troubled thoughts, nothing.

 

     there were only the two of them, taking all the time in the world.

 

_ i want you to know that you are too beautiful to hate. _

 

     the kiss broke once more, now with less burden on their shoulders. renjun tried to wipe his runny nose and wet eyes, breaking a laugh and two from his chest. jeno grabbed his hand though, pulling it for a kiss at its back.

 

     another tear was shed, but it was a happy one, and renjun smiled with all contentment.

 

_ so cry, my love, _

 

     jeno pulled renjun back into his hug, and he was not letting him go. he would never let him go.

 

_ i’m here. _

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> :D
> 
> [ [twitter page](https://mobile.twitter.com/sichenthusiast) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/miraculia) ]


End file.
